¿Por qué debería contratarte?
by HarukaLee
Summary: Para una historia pronta a salir a la luz, se necesitan 2 personajes principales para protagonizarla. ¿Que clase de historia será esta?


Me encontraba en la sala de conferencias número 7 de la empresa Level 7, en donde esperaba a las dos personas que había citado para esta extraña entrevista de trabajo. A pesar de que quería indagar más del mundo ficticio el cual había creado, tenía que atenerme a mi rol. El turistear, podía venir más tarde.

-¡Vamos, Clórica! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde! ¡No quiero perderme la oportunidad de empleo! –gritó ansiosamente apresurándose por los pasillos-

-¡No por eso tienes que jalarme! –se quejó la joven mientras forcejeaba- ADEMAS, ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?! ¡TU YA ESTAS TRABAJANDO! ¡ERES EL CEO DE ESTA MALDITA EMPRESA! ¡¿Por qué demonios estas yendo a una entrevista de trabajo en tu propio edificio?! ¡Aún no terminas ni tu papeleo!

-¡Se lo dejamos a Ishigami y listo! ¡Ademas esto se ve interesante! ¡Suena a un dorama de nuestra propia vida!

-¿…De qué demonios trata lo que me estas arrastrando?

-Eh… Trataba algo de "Se buscan personajes principales/protagonistas para esta historia". Y dijo que las audiciones serían en la sala de conferencia 7 de esta empresa. Es todo.

-¿Es todo?

-Sip.

-… Y me estás diciendo, que aceptaste esa sospechosa oferta de trabajo sin NI SIQUIERA AVERIGUAR QUIEN ERA EL QUE SUPUESTAMENTE TE CONTRATARÁ, Y MAS ENCIMA, NI SIQUIERA FUIMOS NOTIFICADOS QUE UNA PERSONA AJENA A ESTA EMPRESA HARIA ENTREVISTAS SIN NUESTRA AUTORIZACIÓN. ¿VERDAD?

-Eh… Si… -dijo mirando al techo y sudando-

-… Aún me pregunto como has mantenido 20 años viva esta empresa sin mi. Juro que me vas a dar un infarto de la rabia, Sakuya. –gruñó apretando su naríz con las puntas de sus dedos- ¡¿Además por qué me arrastras a esto?! ¡¿No que el correo era para ti?!

-Eh, me dijeron que podía llevar a una persona mas, así que… ¡Aquí estás! –soltó alegórico-

Podía ver como mis dos invitados discutían, como cada día lo hacían. Despues de todo, estaban afuera de la sala donde los había citado, y las paredes eran de vidrio. Sin embargo, estaban tan centrados siendo… Ellos. Al punto que me ignoraban. Esta vista me tranquilizaba, y me facilitaba un poco la decisión que tenía que tomar.

-¡Como sea! ¡Solo entremos y terminemos con esto de una vez! Si me arrastraste a esto, por lo menos podemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes que ser tan regañona. –dijo Sakuya abriendo la puerta-

-¡¿Regañona?! ¿!Y por culpa de quién!?

-AHEM.

Ambos voltearon a verme, su sincronización fue increíble, a pesar de que se notaban las diferencias entre ellos.

-¿Y quién eres tú? –ambos al unísono-

-Soy quien los invitó aquí. Por favor, tomen su asiento.

-Si, eso lo sé. ¿Pero como pudiste entrar a la empresa y hacer esto? Nuestra seguridad no es tan débil como para que cualquier persona entre y ya… -inquirió Clorica-

-Eh…

No podía llegar y revelar un detalle como "Solo aparecí y ya, después de todo, yo creé este mundo, haha", así que solté la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Y bien? –interrogó Clorica mientras afilaba su mirada-

-Eh… ¡Se lo dije a Sakuya! –exclamé apuntándole-

-¿Quién, yo? –dijo confundido-

-¡Si! ¡Nos encontramos en la calle y me dijiste que estaba bien que lo hiciese hoy! Y me dijiste que te enviase ese mail porque te ibas a olvidar.

-… ¿Yo hice eso?

-Si, pensé que lo recordarías, después de todo, eres el CEO de esta misma empresa y tienes que tener todo bajo control. ¿O me equivoco? –dije tranquilamente-

-Eh… ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Como podría olvidarlo, jamás podría. –exclamó mientras arqueaba las cejas sudando-

Y con esta conseguí librarme. Sin embargo, luego de mi excusa, el rostro de Clorica volteó hacia Sakuya mientras su rostro se enrojecia y se cubría con una mirada que decía que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

-Otra vez… ¿¡OTRA VEZ APROBASTE ALGO SIN MI PERMISO!? ¡Y MAS ENCIMA ALGO TAN SOSPECHOSO COMO ESTO! ¡¿ERES UN IMBECIL O QUE?! –gritó frunciendo sus ojos y su naríz en ira-

-¡OYE! ¡EL CEO SOY YO! ¡YO DECIDO QUE APROBAR Y QUE NO! –respondió golpeando con su dedo, la frente de su asistente-

-¡Y YO SOY EL QUE TIENE QUE FILTRAR TUS IDEAS ESTUPIDAS! ¡SI NO FUESE POR MI, ESTA EMPRESA SE IRÍA A LA QUIEBRA!

-¡AHEM! –alzé mi voz aún más- Creo que deberían comportarse. Después de todo, vine a entrevistarlos a ambos. Clorica Lopez y Sakuya Akihiiro.

-¿C-como sabes nuestros nombres? –sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa-

-No hay necesidad de estar asustada, se todo sobre ustedes. Después de todo, son figuras públicas, todos saben sobre ustedes. Sakuya y Clorica, el dúo dinamico de Level 7. Sus creaciones han levantado esta empresa en sus peores momentos y la han posicionado en uno de los primeros lugares, blah, blah, blah. Ya entienden el tema.

Dije soltando descaradamente, otra mentira. Aunque no mentía con sus status de figuras publicas.

-Ah, entiendo…

-Bueno, ahora necesito que se sienten, que la entrevista comenzará de inmediato. Solo les haré unas cuantas preguntas y eso sería todo. No tomará mas de unos minutos y podrán volver a trabajar.

Escuché murmurarse algo entre ellos luego de la breve explicación, sin embargo no logré discernir lo que decían, solo vi como asintieron y se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, normalmente comenzaría con la pregunta "Nombre, edad y a que se dedican actualmente", pero creo que ya me respondieron eso… Excepto la edad, por supuesto.

-Sakuya Akihiiro, 51 años, CEO de Level 7.

-Clorica Lopez, 24 años, Asistente de CEO en Level 7.

-Dije que no era necesario que me respondiesen, pero me alegra ver que sean tan cooperativos.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí pronto, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. –respondió Clorica con una voz seca-

-Yo estoy bien, no tengo nada que hacer. –sonrió Sakuya perezosamente-

-¡ESO ES PORQUE ME DEJASTE TODO EL TRABAJO A MI! ¡ADEMÁS AÚN TIENES OTROS PENDIENTES, SEÑOR CEO! –gritoneó Clorica a viva voz-

-Si lo sé, no lo he olvidado. –respondió bajando la mirada hacia un lado y desapareciendo su sonrisa-

-Eh… Ok. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Tienen algo que los caracterize? Y no me refiero sus trabajos en videojuegos o series. Me refiero a algo que los caracterize como persona.

-¿El hecho de que se vista mal todo el tiempo, le guste retrasar todo y que para la EDAD que tiene, sea jodidamente inmaduro? –dijo Clorica con una expresión y tono burlón apuntando a su compañero-

-¿El que a pesar de ser tan regañona, actúa como una niña mimada y pequeña que le gusta todo lo suave, además de también ser demasiado ingenua y meterse en problemas? –dijo Sakuya con un tono seco una expresión arisca apuntando a su joven asistente-

-Entiendo, entiendo. –dije mientras anotaba todo en una libreta de bolsillo que sostenía- Siguiente pregunta. ¿Se consideran una persona que "siempre está en movimiento"?

-Bueno, perseguir a este –apuntando a Sakuya- por todos los pisos para que haga su trabajo es estar en movimiento… Así que si, me considero como una. –soltó con una descarada sonrisa gatuna-

-Graciosita. ¿Eh?

-Solo hago mi trabajo. –sonrió y guiñó juguetonamente un ojo a Sakuya-

Noté como Sakuya se sonrojó por un momento, para luego gruñir en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo. Un dato interesante a considerar en la segunda parte de esta entrevista.

-¿Sakuya? Te toca responder.

-¡Ah! Si, claro. Bueno, no soy de salir mucho en realidad. Es mas, diría que antes de conocer a esta demonio en miniatura-/

-¡Oye!

-No salía de mi oficina y apenas siquiera iba a mi departamento. Así que… Dudo que me considere como alguien en movimiento. Pero si me considero como alguien que siempre está haciendo algo.

-Vaya, una profunda respuesta. Interesante. –dije mientras lo anotaba en mi confiable libreta-

-Si, ¡me sorprende viniendo de ti! –soltó Clorica de manera burlona-

-Callate.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Se consideran alguien sociable?

-Pues… Yo diría que si. Digo, tenemos un grupo de amigos el cual nos vemos dia por medio en un bar a beber. –respondió Sakuya de manera espontanea- Están Mirin, Kotaro, Kotori, Taiyou, Masaki, O-/

-Perdona Sakuya, pero no me refiero a eso. –interrumpí de manera brusca- Una cosa es tener un grupo de amistad, pero eso realmente no mide su nivel de sociabilidad. Lo que busco, es saber que tan fácil es para ustedes hablar con otras personas y hacerse amigos de ellos.

-Ah, pues… En ese caso, no diría que soy alguien sociable. No tengo problemas en hablar con otras personas si se tratan de negocios y alguna que otra charla, pero… Hacerme amigo de alguien, es distinto. –dijo Sakuya con una expresión profunda y seria-

-Yo apenas puedo entablar conversación con otras personas… Si es que no huyo en el proceso. –dijo cabizbaja y haciendo pucheros-

-Y sin embargo, veo que ustedes dos se llevan de una manera un tanto… Singular.

-Ah, es que es distinto cuando se trata de esta. –dijo sonriente apuntando a Clorica- A diferencia de todos los que se acercaban a mi para obtener beneficio o algo por el estilo, ella no es alguien que se preocupa por el dinero, la apariencia y esas cosas. La vez que la conocí, tenia la boca llena de comida. –dijo risueñamente a la vez que la seguía apuntando-

-Y tu ibas tan mal vestido como siempre. Aunque no lo noté de inmediato cuando te conocí en esa fiesta. ¡Estaba ocupada atragantándome porque llegaste de la nada y me hablaste! –exclamó mientras inflaba sus mejillas en enojo- Pero bueno… Desde que llegué a Japon, el me ha ayudado mucho a pesar de los problemas que me dá, así que, debo agradecérselo. –dijo mirando vagamente hacia el suelo-

-Está bien, creo que entiendo sus respuestas. Y por ultimo, tienen a alguien ya sea padre, madre, amigo o amiga o lo que sea, ¿que consideren la persona más especial en su vida?

-Clorica.

-Sakuya.

…

Me sorprendió la súbita respuesta que soltaron casi al unísono. Aunque parecía que casi inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que cada uno dijo, y sonrojados, bajaron la mirada y la desviaron al lado contrario del otro. Traté de hacer caso omiso a sus reacciones, ya que necesitaría mantenerlas intactas para la segunda parte de esta entrevista.

-Bien, con esto terminamos la primera parte de esta sesión.

-¿P-primera parte? –dijeron ambos al unisono-

-Así es. –dije entrecruzando mis dedos encima de la mesa- La segunda parte consistirá en que citaré a cada uno en otro cuarto para interrogarlos a cada uno en privado.

-¿Es necesario esto…? –dijo Clorica levantando una ceja y frunciendo los labios-

-Hasta yo tengo mis dudas… -añadió Sakuya con un rostro inexpresivo-

-Claro que lo es, necesitamos respuestas suyas sin la influencia externa de otra persona. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido podrán volver en paz al trabajo. Así que tomaremos un receso de 5 minutos mientras preparo todo. Vayan al baño, o lo que sea que les valga.

-¡Tomaré la opción del baño! –exclamó Sakuya sonrientemente mientras partía corriendo al baño-

-Dios mio… -gruñó llevándose su palma a la cara- Volveré más tarde. Tengo que cuidar a un niño en cuerpo de viejo.

Al ver como Clorica se fue de la sala siguiendo a Sakuya, suspiré soltando el cansancio que me generó el tener que interrogarles y lidiar con sus personalidades únicas. ¿Por qué pensé en ellos de esta manera? No lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo, pienso que son divertidos juntos.

(…)

Retomamos la entrevista en la sala de conferencias N°1, un cuarto pequeño y gris, con una mesa para 4 personas. Cité a Clorica y a Sakuya a esta sala para hacerles una corta sesión de preguntas, la cual sería… Un poco más personal.

Me habían intrigado sus reacciones sobre el otro, así que decidi indagar mas al respecto. Despues de todo, a veces uno no puede comprender de todo a sus personajes a menos que de alguna manera, uno pudiese hablar frente a frente ante ellos. Despues de todo, ficticios o no, son seres con sentimientos y emociones.

En fin, como decidí citar a Clorica primero, abrí la puerta de la sala y ella entró lentamente mientras le indicaba su silla. Para mi sorpresa, fue más obediente de lo que esperaba y silenciosamente se sentó.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-…Bueno, sí, un poco. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez para ir a terminar mi trabajo. –dijo apartando la mirada-

-Ah, descuida. Se que padeces de ansiedad social, así que entiendo que estes nerviosa. Así que, si no puedes responderme, solo dimelo y ya. ¿Está bien? –le dije en un tono suave-

Clorica solo asintió mientras seguía desviando la mirada.

-Sabes, parecías bastante distinta cuando Sakuya estaba a tu lado. –dije riéndome-

-¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿P-por qué estamos hablando del idiota!? –respondió súbitamente mientras alzaba las manos intentando apartarse-

-Porque de esto trata esta segunda parte. ¿Qué piensas de Sakuya?

Una vez hice esa pregunta, sentí como la timida Clorica, se volvió la chillona y mandona chica que apareció en la primera parte de la entrevista. Aunque… Esta vez estaba roja como un tomate y tartamudeaba más de lo normal.

-¡Q-que es un tarado que me hace enojar! –exclamó sonrojada golpeando la mesa- ¡Eso es lo que es! ¡¿Terminamos con esta sesión?!

-Vamos, sé que no es todo lo que piensas de él. Si no, ¿por qué soportarías tanto de "un idiota que te hace enojar"? Quiero que profundices, después de todo, lo que respondas no saldrá de esta sala, si es lo que te preocupa.

Vi como Clorica se calmó un poco luego de asegurarle eso, aunque seguía un poco a la defensiva.

-¿No va a salir de aquí, verdad? Ese imbécil no va a saberlo, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-… Bueno. –tomó una bocanada de aire y luego la exhaló profundamente- Él es difícil de explicar, o de describir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es un maldito bastardo y un genio. Puede hacer tantas cosas que otras personas no… Puede dibujar, escribir sus propias historias y hasta crear música. Unas bellísimas canciones. Cuando se propone hacer algo, realmente hace algo hermoso…

Noté como a Clorica se le iban iluminando sus ojos mientras hablaba de Sakuya, como su expresión se iba suavizando y enterneciendo. Fue algo impresionante.

-Es alguien difícil de tratar, hasta que lo conoces mejor. –soltó una risilla, a la vez que cambió abruptamente su expresión a una neutral- Aunque, eso es hablando de él en el trabajo, claro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay mas? –pregunté confundido-

-Lo que voy a decir, ¡no tiene que llegar a sus oídos! –exclamó mientras apuntó su dedo agresivamente hacia mi- si no me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

-Sí, entiendo… Ya te aseguré que no voy a revelar nada. –respondí forzando una sonrisa-

-Está bien. –suspiró mientras empezó a tensar sus labios y voltear su mirada hacia al lado- Es… La persona más inmadura que pude haber conocido y me hace enojar a cada momento. Pero… -soltó una leve sonrisa- Es también la persona más divertida que he visto en mi vida. Es espontaneo, no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él, es amigable, siempre ve el lado positivo en todo, es mi mejor amigo… Y me alegro cada segundo de haberlo conocido.

En ese momento, los ojos de Clorica brillaban como nunca, como si lagrimas fuesen a salir de ahí, y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro. Una tierna y dulce sonrisa que, dirigida a alguien en especifico, lo convertiría en la envidia de todos los hombres. Intenté calmarme y terminar la entrevista inmediatamente.

-Bueno, me diste todo lo que necesitaba saber, Sakuya realmente es afortunado por tenerte. –le sonreí mientras me levanté de la mesa- Ya terminamos aquí, puedes irte.

-Oh, fue más rápido de lo que pensé. –dijo extrañada mientras se levantaba de su silla-

Me dirigí a la entrada de la sala y le abrí la puerta. Clorica se iba a marchar, cuando se detuvo un momento justo antes de salir.

-El… No lo sabrá. ¿Verdad?

-A menos que tú se lo digas, no.

-¡¿Y para que se lo voy a decir?! ¡Es un idiota al fin y al cabo! –gruño sonrojada-

-Si, supongo que sí. –respondí riendome- Fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero necesito hablar con el idiota.

Clorica asintió y se marchó. En lo que regresé a sentarme a mi silla, Sakuya ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

-Vaya… Si que estabas ansioso por empezar… -respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que veía a Sakuya sentarse frente mio-

-¿No le hiciste nada raro, verdad?

-¿Perdón?

-A mi asistente, Clorica. Cuando la vi salir, salió roja y no me quiso dirigir la mirada. –dijo con un tono serio y seco-

-Ah, eso… No, nada en lo absoluto. Solo hablábamos de ti.

-¿De mí? –cambió abruptamente su tono seco a un tono confundido-

-La pregunta que te toca responder ahora para finalizar esta entrevista, es: ¿Qué piensas de Clorica?

-De… ¿Clorica?

-Si, como persona, asistente, amiga, amante, como quieras. –dije entrecruzando los dedos y sonriendo-

-¿¡A-amante!? –exclamó sobresaltándose y tosiendo del shock-

-¡Solo es un ejemplo! Digo, ustedes parecen cualquier cosa…

Me parecía extraño como el simpático y "vago" Sakuya, cambio su actitud despreocupada, a tallarse los dedos de manera nerviosa y mirar hacia el lado mientras un leve sonrojo sale de su rostro. Aunque… Me pareció extraño. A pesar de que percibí la misma reacción de Clorica, la diferencia de la radiante sonrisa que irradiaba ella, él no sonreía. Al contrario, hizo una ligera mueca de tristeza.

-Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella literalmente salvó esta empresa con sus ideas frescas. Yo solo era un viejo al borde de la desesperación porque este mercado es tan demandante que en el momento que dejas de pensar algo, pam. Caes en quiebra. Originalmente iba a hacer una colaboración con ella y-/

-Sakuya.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me acerqué, y adopté una posición mas firme. Entrecruzé fuertemente mis dedos, y agravé mi voz.

-Te pedí que me dijeras que piensas de Clorica.

-P-pues eso es lo que-/

-No, no lo estas haciendo. Te estas escudando en el hecho de que ella salvó tu empresa. Pero no ha hecho solo eso en tu vida. ¿O si? –interrogué firmemente-

-…

Lo noté un tanto cabizbajo y con unas lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos. Cuando estuve a punto de disculparme por como me dirigí a él, empezó a hablar.

-Ella se esfuerza tanto… Incluso cuando no tiene que hacerlo. En estos años que trabajé con ella, la vi de muchas maneras. Feliz, triste, agobiada, aterrada e incluso… -fisgoneó sus dedos nerviosamente y su mueca de tristeza, empezó a marcarse aún más- Tendida en un charco de sangre.

Vi como Sakuya estaba a punto de llorar al recordar tal suceso. Sin embargo, me abstuve de decir alguna palabra, o siquiera reaccionar por el shock.

-He visto tantas facetas de ella, se ha esforzado tanto por la empresa y por mí… Que cuando pienso en todo lo que me falta por retribuirle… Me invaden las ganas de llorar. –instantaneamente volteó hacia mi, mirándome fijamente- Y para peor, me he dado cuenta de ella de una manera especial. Cuando pienso en Clorica, no puedo evitar sentir un dolor horrible en mi pecho, quiero abrazarla, mimarla, darle todo lo que necesita. Pero cuando me miro a mi mismo –volteó a mirar sus manos que ya notaban unas cuantas arrugas- se que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-Así que… Me estas diciendo que no haces nada, porque…

-Porque ella merece a alguien mejor. Además, mírame. Soy 30 años mayor que ella y soy su jefe. No voy a inmiscuirme en relaciones ilícitas con mi asistente.

-Está bien, pero no por eso tienes que-/

-Si, si tengo. –respondió firmemente- Ya tomé mi decisión. Y no importa con quien termine emparejándose o casándose o lo que sea. Yo la apoyaré al 100%.

-Está bien… Como quieras. –respondí desconcertado-

Sakuya se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala de conferencias. Sin antes, voltearse y decirme una cosa más.

-Gracias por la entrevista. Fue divertido, pero ya no me interesa la oferta. Volveré a la oficina antes de que mi asistente se enoje de nuevo. –soltó con una ligera y melancólica sonrisa-

Y con esas últimas palabras, se fue de la sala. ¿Quién diría que tanto lograría aprender de ellos a pesar que fui yo quien pensó en ellos como personaje?

Soltando un pesado suspiro, me levanté de mi silla y me retiré de la sala. Y mientras me retiraba del edificio, pensé en cómo no tendría que preocuparme por aquellos dos, ya que a pesar de todo, sabía que todo les saldriá bien al final. O al menos, eso esperaba.

* * *

¿Recuerdan cuando puse en la pagina, la historia "terapeutica" que me puse a crear? Bueno, para no tardarme tanto en escribirla, decidí darle una introducción a los personajes principales. Espero les guste este par. :3

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


End file.
